


I'm Forever Your Protector

by ScaleBlaze



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fight scene but not too bad, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Manipulation, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentions of Nightmares, Philza is a dad, Protective Ghostbur, Protective Philza, Protective Technoblade, SBI Family Dynamic, Techno confronts Dream, Techno protects Tommy, Wilbur is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleBlaze/pseuds/ScaleBlaze
Summary: After having an argument with Philza, Techno decides to visit Tommy, but when he arrives and sees a certain green man and Tommy's interaction, he realizes that maybe Philza was right and his younger brother needs help.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1987
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	I'm Forever Your Protector

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy! I would love feedback and any thoughts on the fanfic as a whole, and I really hope I didn't make the characters sound too ooc. I can't wait to see where the character's story arc goes in the role play, and I just wish that Philza or Techno could just see how manipulative Dream is to Tommy. Anyways, enough of me rambling, enjoy the story!!! :D

“Hey, Techno, have you visited Tommy recently?” Philza asked as he walked towards the poster of the rebellion. He admired the artist who drew it, the way they made them look like a happy family, a group with the same goal. _If only that group lasted._ Philza wouldn’t necessarily say he was disappointed in his sons, but he did feel that they each could have done better for themselves and each other instead of pushing everyone around them away just for the sake of their own individual goals. 

Techno stopped fixing up the chests, sparing a glance at Philza before answering, “last time I saw him was when he got exiled.” 

He chose to leave out the part where he practically bullied the kid the whole time, not wanting Philza to reprimand him. The silence, stretched on, and Techno thought the conversation was over until he heard Philza speak up again.

“I just...it’s that I saw him recently and he seemed really down. I’m not sure what’s going on, but when Dream joined us, he got quieter and fidgeted more. I didn’t even get a full minute alone with him before Dream popped in. I just feel like he could use someone to talk to,” Philza replied as he tore his eyes away from the poster and turned towards Techno’s direction. Techno felt Philza’s eyes on him, but he kept himself focused on his task. He thought about Philza’s words, he sounded worried when he mentioned Dream stepping in. 

_Maybe I should talk to Tommy_ , Techno thought, but what came out of his mouth instead was, “well, I mean, he was reckless and ended up getting exiled for it. I told him not to play hero and he chose to ignore me. What happens now isn’t my problem.” There was a pause in the air, and Techno immediately regretted the words he said.

“How could you say that Techno?” Pure emotion spilled from Philza’s voice that it almost made Techno flinch. Almost.

“Phil-”

“No!” Philza yelled, this time making Techno shut his mouth and flinch back in surprise at his outburst. He never once raised his voice at him, and he honestly hopes it never happens again.

“How could you say that?” He repeats. Techno is frozen in his spot, now fully looking at Philza.

“Tommy is just a kid. He was part of our family. How can you just stand there and say that he is alone in this situation? He is a kid Technoblade. He was shoved into a war and-and he was forced to suffer through Wil-” Philza catches his breath, a flash of pain crosses his face. Techno knew that speaking of Wilbur was still a sore spot for Phil, hell, it was even still a sore spot for himself.

“He was there when Wilbur lost his sanity. He was there when it all blew up. He was there when you told him to die,” with that Philza looked up and met Techno’s eyes. Techno held his breath at the last sentence, the words sinking in. He had tried to ignore the memory of that day, never once letting the thought even graze the front of his mind. He ignored the way his heart stung at Phil repeating his words.

“Look, I know you all had your differences and you three never truly understood each other, but Tommy looked up to you. He used to tell me that he wanted to be like you. He wanted to be a hero. You were his hero Techno,” Philza continued. Techno let out the breath he was holding, the emotions making his head dizzy. _You’re no hero, he should never want to be like you_ , a voice in Techno’s head whispered as he let his eyes land on the floor. 

“And if I’m being honest, I think you still are. Yes he might be hurt, but I can tell he misses you. He is just too stubborn to admit it, as you are too stubborn to accept the fact that you actually care for the kid.” Philza sighed as he stole one more glance at the Fighting Tyranny poster. Techno just stayed rooted in his spot, eyes unmoving. He couldn’t tell Philza that he actually missed Tommy, or Wilbur. He couldn’t break down in front of him and release all his emotions. _He couldn’t be selfish_.

“You claim you’re alone Techno, you say it’s because they didn’t understand your beliefs, but in reality it’s because you pushed everyone away.” Philza then started to walk slowly towards Techno. He wasn’t walking towards him as if he was scared, but the act still made Techno’s stomach turn.

“I wish I could have done better for you and Tommy and Wilbur, but I failed. I know I did,” at that Techno looked up. His heart stopped as he saw tears fall from Philza’s eyes. _I did this_ , he thought as he watched Philza struggle to hold himself together.

“You never failed any of us Phil, we screwed ourselves over,” Techno blurted out, hoping the words would sooth Philza’s worry and pain. He knew Philza cared for them like they were his sons, but he didn’t think he would actually believe he failed in raising them. The room was quiet for a while as Philza gave a soft smile, however it didn’t reach his eyes. It made Techno want to burn the world down.

“If only I could believe that,” Philza wiped his eyes and turned away, looking out the window, the sky already a shade of dark blue. The stars were starting to fill up the sky.

Techno watched as Philza stared at the sky, everything was silent, even the mobs outside couldn’t be heard. It was starting to snow again, the temperature would soon drop. It was a few minutes before Philza turned around and walked towards the door. Techno watched from his spot. Philza was supposed to stay the night, he wasn’t supposed to leave. _It’s because of you that he’s leaving_ , a voice in Techno’s head spat. Techno hunched in on himself a little before blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

“I can’t.”

Philza froze at Techno’s words. They were soft, but desperate. 

“I can’t go to him. I can’t be there to help him each time he gets knocked down. He needs to grow up, and if he doesn’t want to be called a child, then he needs to not act like one. You have to see that this is probably better for him anyways. He might learn something out of this and grow as a person,” Techno said, and with each word his heart felt like it was getting cut into pieces. He didn’t want to say that, but he couldn’t let Philza focus on his own emotions when he was still grieving over his dead son. _Besides, it’s not like the kid likes you anymore_ , the voice in his head sneered. He watched as Philza’s head tilted down.

“Techno, I expected better from you. I honestly did.” With that he opened the door and left. Philza’s words cut deep, deeper than the way the chilly breeze hit his face. He stood in his spot for a few more minutes, letting the event sink in. He leaned against the wall, trying so hard not to let the heat in his face spark tears. He couldn’t cry, he _wouldn’t_ cry. The Blood God does not cry. He let out a shaky breath, then slowly opened his eyes, his vision fixing itself on the poster Philza was looking at. He could imagine Tommy saying that they looked badass. Or Wilbur laughing at how much of a child Tommy looked in comparison to them.

_A child._

That’s all Tommy was. A child. That’s why Techno was called to step in, because they needed help. Techno knew that the Dream Team wouldn’t care about killing Tommy or Tubbo, hell, they’ve probably done it before. The thought made his blood boil. He did care for Tommy, he tried to show it in the best way he could. He told Tommy to stop fighting in the war and leave the land and just start their own life far away from the territory. He even tried convincing Wilbur to let it go, but they were both stubborn. They both wanted power, and that gets people nowhere. 

He spared a glance at the window, watching how hard the snow was falling, hearing the wind slam into the trees. He knew what he was going to do.

\---

The minute the sun started to rise beyond the mountains, Techno got up and got dressed. Putting on his Antarctic empire clothes and getting his armour and weapons ready just in case someone tried to attack him. Tommy wasn’t the only one who was exiled after all. 

After getting his things ready, he stepped out of his little house and started walking. It wasn’t that cold considering the storm that took place the previous night, but the temperature was still cold enough for anyone not prepared for the storm. He tried not to think if Tommy was well prepared or not. 

After a few minutes of walking, he spotted a poorly made white tent. He wouldn’t have noticed it in the piles of snow if it wasn’t for the wood that held it up. He stopped walking and stood by what he guessed was a christmas tree. He didn’t see Tommy around, and he knew he wasn’t inside the log house that Wil-Ghostbur had made. He still couldn’t remember the name of the log area, no matter how many times Ghostbur would repeat it to him. He tried to ignore the creeping feeling of guilt at the thought.

The wind started to blow a little stronger. _It seems the storm isn’t gone yet_ , Techno thought as he looked up at the sky. It was cloudy now and the skies looked dark. He snapped out of his daze when he heard rustling inside of the tent and then a figure stepped out.

From far Techno could see the outline of Tommy, he had no shoes and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He only had a chestplate and pants which seemed to be made from iron. 

_Geez kid, what are you doing?_

Techno knew the temperature was too cold for Tommy in his state. He made a move to walk towards him, but a figure walked towards the beach. A figure with a big smile that was outlined in black ink over a white marble mask. Techno froze by the tree, watching intently as Tommy seemed to freeze at the sight of the masked man.

 _I am not sure what’s going on, but when Dream joined us, he got quieter and fidgeted more_ , Techno tried to ignore his heart thumping loudly in his ears at Philza’s words repeating in his head. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Tommy taking off his armour.

_What is he doing? It’s freezing out here. Is he crazy?!_

Techno was absolutely shocked when he saw Tommy throw it on the floor in front of him and Dream digging it all into a hole before placing tnt. Techno twitched in his spot. _He wouldn’t dare._

Dream lit it and it all blew up in a span of three seconds, Tommy stumbling back and onto the snow by the impact. Dream tilted his head at Tommy, almost like he was analyzing the kid. It sent goosebumps down Techno’s arms, he could only imagine how Tommy was feeling under the glare of his black dots for eyes. Techno continued to watch as Dream walked towards Tommy and held out a hand to which Tommy took with a bit of hesitation. Techno couldn’t believe Dream destroyed Tommy’s armour. He couldn’t believe Tommy didn’t even put up a fight. _How long had this been going on?_ Techno watched as Tommy tried to clean off as much snow as he could before he heard Dream speak.

“So, how was your night?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Tommy replied. His voice was hoarse and it made Techno’s own throat hurt just hearing him talk. _How long had it been since he drank anything?_

“Why not?”

“Nightmares.” Tommy looked at the tent, and from where Techno could see him, it looked like his eyes were hollow and dull. It looked wrong.

“What were they about?” Dream asked as he stepped closer to Tommy. Tommy kept his eyes on the tent as he continued to speak.

“The war, Wilbur, dying, my fam-the traitors. The usual,” was all Tommy said. Techno felt his gut twist at his younger brother’s words. They weren’t filled with malice or hate but they weren’t filled with love either, it was just empty. He hated seeing Tommy like this, he didn’t even think Tommy could ever look like that or sound numb. The poor kid looked like he could collapse at any moment. _What happened to my brother?_

“Why did you stop me at the bridge when we were in the Nether?” Tommy asked Dream, the words making Techno curious. _What did he mean by stopping him?_

If Dream was taken aback by these words, he didn’t show it. Instead, he circled Tommy like he was prey, and watching it made Techno want to protect Tommy.

“Why did you want to jump into lava?” Dream countered. Techno’s blood went cold. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Tommy, his younger brother, tried to jump into lava?! He was brought back to the scene when Tommy spoke.

“Because I am tired of this Dream!” 

Dream stopped walking as Tommy shouted and instead turned slowly towards Tommy. This made Tommy start to tremble and spill out a bunch of apologies. 

“I-I didn’t mean that...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout,” Tommy stuttered. Techno felt his instincts begging him to hold the child in his arms, but he remembered that he needed to stay hidden. The less people who see him, the less danger he or anyone he cares about is in. He could just wait until Dream left to approach Tommy and talk to him, especially since he just heard he tried to kill himself.

“Relax Tommy,” Dream draws out as he walks behind Tommy, facing the back of his head. Tommy is as stiff as a board, eyes wide and wild. The image almost makes Techno think of Wilbur. It just sickens him more.

“It’s ok to be mad and upset at the people who you care about. You loved and trusted your friends, but they _betrayed_ you Tommy. They _hurt_ you. They _exiled_ you,” Dream said. Techno felt the air shift, he could see the look of pain and fear in Tommy’s eyes and it pulled at his heart strings. He wanted to wipe that expression off his brother’s face forever. 

“B-but you told them to exile me,” Tommy replied, a small spark of fire in his eyes. Techno shifted and placed his hand on the trunk of the tree as Dream placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulder and leaned his mask close to the side of Tommy’s face.

“But they could have said no,” Dream said. That small spark of fire that Techno saw in Tommy’s eyes was gone the minute Dream said that.

“I-I miss them Dream. Please, can I go home?” Tommy pleaded, he turned around, facing Dream who was now running his hand over Tommy’s hair. The act made Techno want to break his hands off.

“They don’t want you to come back. They are doing better off without you,” Dream said softly. Techno could feel his blood boiling again. He knew what Dream was doing. He was manipulating Tommy. Making him break, trying to get under his skin, get inside his mind. What for, Techno didn’t know, but all he knew was that he needed to stop it. Just as he was about to make himself known, he saw Tommy shove Dream away.

“No! You-you are lying! Tubbo would never not want me to come back,” Tommy shouted, tears visible in his eyes. Techno watched as Dream stood up straight, asserting his dominance in the situation.

“Tommy, I know that what I say is true. I speak to Tubbo everyday. I know what he thinks about you, what they all think about you. You honestly think they care about you after all of this time?” Tommy didn’t answer, instead choosing to look at the white coated ground.

“Tommy, I am the only one who visits you everyday. I am your friend, I am the one you can trust.” Tommy was shaking his head, hands gripping his hair. Techno could see he was struggling to hold on to reality. The image making Techno fidget and want to destroy anyone who hurt Tommy.

“You think Philza cares about you? He left you for Technoblade! Wilbur is dead, Tommy. He isn’t coming back. That stupid ghost is a shell of what he was. Technoblade even wished you death! He doesn’t care about you like I do. I want you to live and be better, but you paint me as the villain, you make _me_ look bad. So Tommy, when you look at me, what do you see?” Dream walked towards Tommy, gripping his chin in his hand and yanking it up to meet his eyes. Tommy visibly flinched and Techno gripped the handle of his sword, ready to use it if Dream tries anything.

“Tommy, am I a bad guy? Am I a villain?” A wicked smile could be heard from that sentence. Tommy let out a loud whimper and violently flinched, and with that Techno was done. _Fuck hiding_. He ran straight at Dream and shoved him away from Tommy. 

“Techno?” Tommy whispered from behind him. He sounded confused and scared, a little bit of anger could be heard in his voice. Techno chose to ignore him as he focused on Dream.

“What are you doing here Techno?” Dream asked as he took out his axe. His body stance looked like he was prepared for a fight. Techno honestly wished he tried.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Techno countered as he pulled out his blade, shooting glares at Dream. 

“I’m paying little Tommy a visit. Something you never chose to do Techno, isn’t that right Tommy?” Dream directed the last part of the sentence to Tommy, making sure his mask fell into Tommy’s line of sight. Techno didn’t see or hear any response from Tommy.

“Well I’m here now, so leave _please_ ,” Techno said, gritting his teeth as he spoke the last word.

Dream’s head tilted to the side, then arched to look past Techno to meet Tommy’s eyes. Techno felt his blood boil.

“Tommy, do you want me to leave?” Dream asked innocently. Techno could hear Tommy shuffle his feet in the snow. _He was trying to get into his head_.

“Dream, stop talking to him and leave. I know what you are doing, and I am letting you leave while you still can. Don’t test me or my mercy. _Leave_ ,” Techno said firmly. Dream stilled and turned his head back to Techno’s.

“This is my server. I say what goes down Techno. Here you have no power,” Dream replied calmly. The tension in the air was strong and Techno was losing his patience. He said he was a changed man, but Dream was really testing that theory right now.

“You own the server, not the people. So I will say this one last time, leave now while I allow it,” Techno threatened, bringing his sword up eye level with Dream’s head. He saw as Dream gripped the handle of his axe tighter.

“I will only leave if Tommy allows it. After all, he deserves to be heard,” Dream says. Techno could practically see the smirk on Dream’s face, but he wasn’t too sure if Tommy did. He kept the sword up but turned his head to the side while keeping his eyes on Dream. 

“Do you want me to leave Tommy? After everything I’ve done for you? This is how you will treat your only friend? Do you seriously want to lose me too?” Dream asked, each question making Tommy shrink in on himself and grip his hair. Techno hated it, he wanted to kill Dream, he wanted to hold Tommy in his arms and tell him everything would be ok, he wanted to protect him.

“I-I don’t...I...I don’t know what to think. _Please stop_. I just want to go _home_ ,” Tommy whimpered as he hunched in on himself more. Techno’s heart ached and he screamed at himself for letting this drag on more than it needed to, but on the outside he kept a stone cold face and sent glares into Dream’s mask. 

“Well you can’t go home Tommy. Now come with me and we will do something fun. Just you and me like it’s always been,” Dream simply said as he outstretched a hand towards Tommy.

“Tommy, stay behind me. Don’t move from that spot,” Techno stated before Tommy could make a move. He couldn’t force Tommy to come with him but he needed to keep him away from Dream at least. He couldn’t let him stay alone with Dream a second longer.

“Why do you want to talk to him all of a sudden? Why show the sudden interest? You weren’t here when he was alone, so why now?” Dream asked curiously as he lowered his hand, but instead chose to raise his axe.

“I could ask you the same, however I will leave and take Tommy with me and you will leave us alone,” Techno replied, this time putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and leading him away towards the direction of his base.

“You can’t just take him-”

“I don’t see a law stating I can’t take him. He’s exiled, so there is no law holding him back from me taking him anywhere other than L’Manberg. Aren’t I right?” Techno challenged as he lowered his sword and stared at Dream, his hand still holding Tommy, who he felt was shaking and unusually quiet. Dream was quiet as he looked at the two, then lowered his axe slowly.

“There is not.” Dream simply said, and with that Techno and Tommy walked further into the mountains.

“He will come running back to me Techno! And if you don’t let him return to me, we will duel it out, and whoever dies shall not respawn again. It will be the end,” Dream threatens as he watches them leave. Techno sees Tommy tense under his hand as he hears the threat, but Techno just squeezes his shoulder lightly in what he hopes is comforting.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Techno yells behind him, and then it goes silent. All that could be heard is the crunch of the snow under their feet as they head into the snow storm past the mountains. Techno feels Tommy shiver under his hand and he removes his cloak and places it on Tommy’s shoulders. It’s a little big on him, but it should keep him warm. He chooses to ignore the confused look Tommy gives him, but smiles slightly at the way he snuggles into it. 

The walk to his base is quiet, but oddly comforting. He doesn’t talk just in case Tommy is still shaken up, but he spares a few glances at the kid. Now that he’s close up, he could see how badly ripped his shirt is, how messy and clumpy his hair looks, but the worst thing is his eyes. They look empty and dull. The vibrant blue is no longer there and is now replaced by a faded grey. It makes Techno’s heart ache.

They reach his base in fifteen minutes, having to walk slowly through the storm and Tommy’s inability to keep up as fast. Once they get inside, Techno leads Tommy towards the ladder that leads up to his bedroom. He decided Tommy will sleep on his bed while he will sleep on the lower floor. After a few seconds and he didn’t hear any footsteps behind him, he turned around. 

Tommy was staring at the Fighting Tyranny poster. Techno braced himself for the kid to throw as many insults as he could think of or yell at him for betraying them and still having a poster like that in the first place. But what he didn’t prepare himself for was to see the kid break down into sobs. Techno rushed over to Tommy’s side immediately and held him to his chest, allowing the kid to cry openly on him.

“I miss my friends, I miss my home. I missed _you_. _Why Techno? Why?_ What did I do to make you hate me? I just wanted to do the right thing, why wasn’t that enough? Why wasn’t I enough? _Why am I like this?_ ” Tommy cried as he violently shook in Techno’s arms. With each new tear that fell from his eyes it was another slash in his already scarred heart. The anguish in Tommy’s voice was enough to make a tear slip from Techno’s eye, but he quickly wiped it away before Tommy could see. He never would have imagined Tommy thinking this way about himself and it hurt more than any battle wound he’s ever received. 

“There is nothing wrong with you Tommy. I don’t hate you, I never did. I should have been there for you when you needed me. I really regret leaving you alone, but I am here now. I am here for you, and nothing Dream said was true,” Techno soothed, seething as he spoke Dream’s name.

“Philza cares about you, Ghostbur cares for you, and _I_ care for you. I know Tubbo cares about you because the kid is your best friend, he looks up to you, and I have never seen such a strong bond like the one you have with him,” Techno continued as he rubbed circles on Tommy’s trembling back. Tommy was silent the whole time, but spoke up at the mention of Tubbo’s name.

“But he exiled me,” he said so quietly that Techno had to strain to hear him. Techno didn’t have anything to say to comfort the boy with what he said, so he just let him cry more. After a while, Tommy’s cries became hiccups, and then sniffs. He rubbed his eyes and pulled away from Techno, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so selfish” Tommy whispered. Techno felt a pang in his chest.

“You aren’t selfish, and don’t be sorry Toms,” Techno replied, which made Tommy look up at him quickly.

“You called me Toms,” Tommy whispered more to himself. Techno froze, repeating the moment in his head and felt his face heat. He hasn’t called Tommy that since he was ten. A few seconds of awkward silence stretched, and Tommy started to yawn.

“You are tired, so you’ll sleep in my bed and then when you wake we will talk about what to do next,” Techno said, taking the chance to change the subject as he walked towards the ladder, motioning for Tommy to follow him. 

Once they were upstairs, he got a pair of new clothes out for Tommy. A white shirt and black pants, both of which were too big for Tommy, and then he took the cloak from off Tommy’s shoulders. He tucked him into his bed and turned to leave when he felt a tight grip on his hand.

“Could you...could you please stay until I fall asleep?” He heard Tommy’s small voice ask in the room. It reminded Techno of when Tommy was eight or nine and he would ask Techno to stay with him until he fell asleep because he was scared of the dark. But now Tommy wasn’t eight, he was sixteen, and it wasn’t night, it was day and the kid was so tired it looked like he could sleep for a week.

Techno thought about leaving because he couldn’t deal with this many emotions, but with one look at Tommy’s tearful eyes, he was in the bed next to Tommy, holding him close. If there were small sobs heard in the room or whimpers, it wasn’t mentioned as Techno rubbed small circles of comfort on Tommy’s back. He watched the kid soon fall asleep in his arms and knew that he needed to talk to him about what Dream had said he did in the Nether. He knew he needed to keep him away from Dream, and he knew he needed to tell Philza and possibly Ghostbur what happened. They needed to protect him.


End file.
